Ukanlos Subspecies - Fan Made Games
Here are the three of my fan made Monster Hunter Games User:Ukanlos Subspecies This page serves as a checklist for me, as I will be constantly putting ☆'s next to the monster's name if I have created a page about them. (a ☆ next to any monster / header implies that the monster, or all monsters in a specific header have been completed) Monster Hunter Z New Monsters (Sorted By Type) Small Monsters ☆ Herbivore Axodont ☆ , Titanodont ☆, Kuros ☆ Lynian Gaboon ☆ Pelagus Bondoro ☆, Giran ☆ Carapaceon Orogon ☆, Korugon ☆ Leviathan Ruurin ☆, Tantora ☆, Tantoron ☆, Kharasoron ☆ Bird Wyvern Juraprey ☆, Deinoprey ☆, Rheoprey ☆, , Zakusa ☆ Large Monsters Neopteron Queen Hornetaur Pelagus Mega Giran Bird Wyvern Juradrome ☆, Deinodrome ☆, Rheodrome, Dakura-Nokka, Dakura-Enma, Dakura-Kokuza, Great Zakusa Piscine Wyvern Great Delex, Thunderous Cephadrome ☆, Toxic Plesioth ☆, Corrosive Lavasioth ☆, Chelicerata Taichozura Carapaceon Great Orogon, Sheer Korugon, Golden Great Orogon, Silver Sheer Korugon True Wyvern Armanemoth, Dull Armanemoth, Mendori, Serdorgon, Berdorgon, Mendoridrome, Ennihirus, Vitreousol, Pseudorathian ☆ Pseudowyvern Jergohnos, Akuruga, Ginkuruga, Unknown Akantor ☆, Unknown Ukanlos, Brute Wyvern Dromeon, Magni Brachydios ☆, Strange Deviljho Subspecies Snake Wyvern Wavemaw, Thotordin, Girgacon (FS Monster) Fanged Wyvern Takigiri, Kenragiri Leviathan None Elder Dragon Giseishin, Aquaseishin, Kosmoseishin, Zantomagatsuchi, Soratreon, Rose Fatalis New Species None New Areas Open Woodland, Scrublands, Wilting Lands, Deep Ravine, Lost Kingdom ☆, Thali Ruins, Penitent Icecaps, Bitter Wasteland, Scorched Prairies, Edge of Forest and Hills, Coast and Shallow Seas Special Areas Field of Swords, Open Ocean, Sky Gate, Dark Waters, Glittering Domain, Drearylands, Tower (Destroyed) New Weapon Class(es) Blastedge ☆, Battle Gauntlet ☆ Monster Hunter Z Ultimate New Monsters (Sorted By Type) Small Monsters Herbivore Beastidont Lynian None Pelagus Gondoro Carapaceon None Leviathan Hamardha Bird Wyvern Devahawk Brute Wyvern Tyrannite Large Monsters Neopteron None Pelagus None Bird Wyvern Dakura - Gojin, Dakura - Oni, Unknown Yian Garuga Variant Piscine Wyvern None Chelicerata None Carapaceon None True Wyvern Scarlet Armanemoth, Pink Pseudorathian Pseudowyvern Feraleos, Darugyora, Khalvyas ☆ Brute Wyvern Great Tyrannite, Dirongar Snake Wyvern None Fanged Wyvern Arbiter Leviathan Great Hamardha, Tundra Nibelsnarf Elder Dragon Albino Kushala Daora ☆, Ascended Teostra, Ascended Lunastra, Mirage Chameleos, Namigaeshi, Gurgondos, Magura Splendor, Abirtourus ☆, Teal Fatalis New Areas Outland Plateau, Deciduous Forest, The Canyon, Jagged Peaks, Dry Wilderness, Lost Kingdom Tower New Species Archians Sasarchus (FS Monster) Aviants Ferenelfelk ☆ Special Areas Asura Cross, Deep Trench, Lost Kingdom Peak, New Weapon Class(es) Burst Shield Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier New Monsters (Sorted By Type) Small Monsters None Large Monsters Neopteron None Pelagus None Bird Wyvern None Piscine Wyvern None Chelicerata None Carapaceon None True Wyvern None Pseudowyvern None Brute Wyvern None Snake Wyvern Dabulorchi, Kanresenmu, Delubyios Fanged Wyvern Sankotsu Leviathan None Archians Alas Glacius (FS Monster) Aviants Kanma-Araganju, Nindrialos, Zhacrinos Elder Dragon Anakasumi, Kusanagi, Kurosemi, Matsukaze, Crasolios ☆, Gakiru, Guurakasu, Gyoubu, Kimerioussu, Dorakoriosu, Parafuronu, Selzonshin ☆, Tonitradraco, Terradraco, Flammadraco, Spectredraco, Crysthalos, Sunder Taiger, Jinzetran ☆ New Areas Alluring Grass Field, Shadowy Hills, Eerie Woods, Valley of Strange Happenings New Species Chyrosaurs Bakuras, Grangiras Titan Dragons Higante, Noxuvelum ☆, Gigascalpios, Sanctusunum, Special Areas Moonlit Glacier, Mountainous Chain, Isle of Whispers, Gravestone Islet, Hellish Realm, Island of Ancient Ruins, Dark Abyss, Peak of the Abyss New Weapon Class(es) Crossbow, Mini Cannon Trivia *The returning monsters in Monster Hunter Z include all monsters present in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Monster Hunter 4 and Amatsumagatsuchi. *The returning monsters in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate include all monsters present in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter Z. *The returning monsters in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier include very few monsters in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and most monsters from Monster Hunter Frontier G, and all monsters present in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. Category:Fan Game